Rodrigo
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Yaoi. El Cid le revela un secreto muy importante a Sísifo, uno que ha estado guardando por demasiado tiempo. El Cid de Capricornio x Sísifo de Sagitario.


**Título: **_Rodrigo_

**Temas: **Shounen ai

**Personajes: **El Cid de Capricornio, Sísifo de Sagitario

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Comenzó como admiración. Aquel era el hombre que cumplía con cada requisito necesario para honrar el rol que ocupábamos. Un ejemplo a seguir. Alguien que en las horas más oscuras brillaba con luz propia y ofrecía su sonrisa cálida, cobijando bajo sus alas a quienes no tenían dónde refugiarse.

Hay algo que escuché cuando era niño: formular nuestros anhelos en voz alta hace que estos pierdan su fuerza. Se dice en mi tierra que para contar con el poder completo que ellos generan en nosotros, es mejor callarlos. Esa es la consigna por la que siempre me he guiado. Guardé dentro de mí cada uno de mis deseos, confiando en que su esencia germinaría en mí y me haría avanzar sin apartarme del camino.

Aquello se convirtió en una parte de mí mismo y de la manera en que elegí vivir. Me dediqué a cultivar mi fortaleza manteniendo en mente mi meta, y mi entrega dio sus frutos. Si podía en algo acercarme a lo que Sísifo de Sagitario representaba para el santuario, tendría algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso.

―¿Por qué "El Cid"? ―me preguntó una vez, distraídamente.

Era el final de un largo día de viaje, y la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Sísifo sonreía, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del mar que se abría ante nosotros reflejándose en sus ojos.

―Era el título de un hidalgo de mi tierra… ―respondí en voz baja.

El nombre por el que había elegido ser llamado cargaba un significado hondo, una clave que entregaba pistas sobre mí mismo. Quizás demasiadas, y quizás dejando al descubierto mucho de lo que quería ocultar.

―Eso no contesta mi pregunta ―replicó Sísifo, dirigiendo hacia mí su mirada azul.

Contuve la respiración por un momento, sintiéndome acorralado por sus palabras y su presencia. En el momento en que se puso de pie, los rayos del sol poniente le jugaron una mala pasada a mis ojos. Creí ver un par de alas brillar sobre su espalda. Cuando conseguí desviar la vista tuve que asegurarme de que la armadura de Sagitario aún reposaba a un lado en su caja correspondiente.

―¿Cuál es su pregunta? ―murmuré, intentando mantener mis ojos alejados de él.

―Me pregunto muchas cosas. Me pregunto qué es lo que hay tras "El Cid". Me pregunto qué es lo que te motiva. Me pregunto cuál será tu nombre real.

Guardé silencio. Había decidido dejar mi nombre atrás cuando decidí seguir este sendero, y elegí un nuevo nombre para que me guiara a través de él. Un camino recto donde no hubiera lugar para dudas, donde no hubiera lugar a ceder a distracciones. Pero se volvía cada vez más difícil. Si lo viera comprendería. Estoy hablando de un hombre moldeado a imagen y semejanza de los mismos ángeles.

El tiempo pasó. Entregarse a esta vida de guerrero suponía apartar el individualismo para cumplir con una misión más allá de uno mismo. Y allí estaba yo, que había aceptado aquel compromiso, luchando contra mis deseos más egoístas.

―Vine a darte tu respuesta. ―Fue lo que dije anoche, abriéndome paso en su templo. No conseguía dormir. Habían pasado horas desde el atardecer, y en mis párpados pesaba una carga que se volvía cada vez más mortificante.

Sísifo sonrió al verme y asintió, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de bienvenida. No se me ocurrió pensar en qué estaría haciendo despierto a aquellas horas. No me sorprendió. Todo parecía estar siguiendo su curso natural. Observé su mano extendida y la tomé, acercándola con suavidad hacia mi pecho.

Él comprendió. Apoyó su mano sobre mi piel para sentir mi corazón. Había dejado atrás mi armadura, el símbolo de quien debía ser, para presentarme ante él como el hombre que era pero quería dejar atrás.

―El Cid… ―La tibieza de su voz era comparable a la de su palma contra mi pecho. Estiré mi propia mano para alcanzarlo, como si con ella pudiera tocar las palabras que salían de su boca, pero en su lugar terminé hallando sus labios.

Algo ocurrió entonces. Me encontré de pronto acercando mi boca a la suya, tal como lo había hecho solamente en sueños. El momento de la unión se sintió irreal. Quizás mi cuerpo creyó que sí se trataba de una ensoñación. Dejé que el deseo guiara mi voluntad, que me llevó a recorrer con desespero el cuerpo que solo había visitado en mi fantasía.

Cada detalle de su ser se descubría como más exquisito que todo lo que había podido imaginar. Él no se resistió. Su piel elástica y suave se adaptó a mis movimientos, respondiendo a mi abrazo y cubriéndose de un brillante ardor. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios, dejándome explorar cada rincón. Y cuando finalmente entré en él, su cuerpo se amoldó a mí como si hubiera estado esperándome desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Olvidé todo cuanto me rodeaba y recordé cosas que creía olvidadas. Una sensación antigua y poderosa, la unión de los sentidos, el contacto entre el cielo y la tierra. ¿Cómo podría aquello ser un pecado?

―"Rodrigo" ―susurré en su oído con voz temblorosa, acercándolo de frente contra mí, cediéndole lo único que me faltaba por entregarle―. Ese era el nombre de El Cid. Ese es mi nombre.

―Rodrigo… ―La palabra tomó forma en su boca dibujándose contra mi cuello, y escuchar mi nombre brotar de sus labios me hizo estremecer.

Cuando finalmente se apartó pude ver que sus ojos estaban cargados de un amargo arrepentimiento que se clavó en mi pecho haciéndome despertar. Acababa de cruzar la más sagrada de las líneas, apartándome de la ruta que me había trazado. No supe qué decir. No supe cómo pedir perdón. Me levanté, alejándome de él sin darle tiempo a decir más. Las palabras no eran necesarias, o quizás fue que no tuve el valor para afrontarlas o emitirlas.

Así es como fallé al juramento de rectitud que me hice a mí mismo y que se exige de mi posición, dejándome llevar por la debilidad del deseo. Por eso, y porque no sé a quién más recurrir para expiar mis culpas, bendígame padre porque he pecado.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Fic super corto. No soy super fan de esta pareja, pero he tenido esta idea atragantada desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que superé la molestia que me producía Sísifo surgió la inspiración.

El nombre real de El Cid, el héroe español, era Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (por si queda alguien que no lo sepa). Por esa razón imaginé que sería interesante que el nombre real de El Cid (porque obviamente tiene que ser es un apodo que eligió para él) fuera también Rodrigo.

Una amiga se imagina a El Cid con raíces católicas, así que tomé esa idea haciendo que esto fuera una especie de confesión. Imagino que sin saber adónde recurrir para aligerar su culpa, bien podría ir a confesarse a pesar de servir a Atenea.

Después tengo otra amiga que gustó de la idea de que El Cid se llamara Rodrigo cuando se la mencioné, y lo puso en otro fic, que se llama "Diluvio de fuego" (El Cid x Shion). De ese fic me gustó el escenario del mar que había en una de las escenas, así que aquí está como pequeño guiño.


End file.
